


Together Again

by myworldisbiworld



Series: You & I [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lactation Kink (minor), Married Couple, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myworldisbiworld/pseuds/myworldisbiworld
Summary: Nate & Nora survive together and passionately reunite.(It's married smut. Read the smut.)





	Together Again

Nate’s temples hammered with his pulse, but he took the pain as a sign he was alive. Too many close calls had taught him to be grateful for pain, to use it to grip onto reality. A groan rumbled through him as he came back to his body, thankfully finding no other pains aside from his pounding head. 

Cool hands touched his face, one palm settling on his brow while the other gingerly cupped his cheek. He’d know those hands anywhere and was already yearning for Nora’s voice before she even spoke.

“My love,” she whispered to him, shifting her hand to press her lips to his forehead. He was as sweaty as ever, which was comforting in it’s familiarity. Using a damp cloth, she dabbed at his forehead, mindful of the bandages for his head wound. Delicately, she wiped around his puffy eyes, tears already dripping from her own. Nora couldn’t help but smile, her relief almost enough to make her faint.

“Nora.” Nate opened his eyes and lunged for the blurry outline of his wife, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and squeezing until she let out that familiar squeak. He had to laugh then, his emotions out of control and absolutely indescribable. Nora laughed along with him as she clung to his waist, fingers digging into his back. They each took time to breath each other in, noses buried in the neck of the other, cheeks smeared with tears.

“Our baby is gone,” Nora sobbed into his shoulder, shaking her head. “Nate, they took our baby.”

“I know,” he answered, gripping her tightly. His mind had pieced together fragmented memories--strange voices, searing pain as Shaun was ripped from his arms, blood trickling down his face as he was locked back in the pod. Nate pulled back, staring at Nora’s face as his vision sharpened and he remembered her, holding him and crying on the floor. “I tried, Nora--but---”

“We’ll get him back,” Nora told him firmly, rubbing his back soothingly. “We’ve been through too much to give up now.”

Nate met his gaze, bottom lip trembling, but he nodded. “We will,” he agreed, his voice strained and raspy. “I’m so fucking glad to see you again, Nora. I thought I’d lost you.” 

Nate pressed kisses to her cheekbones, gently lapping up her tears. His hands roamed over her torso, checking her for wounds, calming himself with her warmth. She wore a tank top with her Vault suit pulled down to her waist and, he found as his palms grazed her full breasts, she had no bra. Hearing her gasp when he ran his thumb over her stiffening nipple, Nate leaned in and kissed her mouth.

Their kiss shared more than their words could, a burning mixture of passion, love, and despair that quickly consumed them. Nora ravaged her husband’s mouth, drawing moans from him as her tongue coiled with his and her teeth scraped his bottom lip. Hard muscles bunched under her hands on his back, her nails digging in and drawing him closer. 

Despite the growing pain in his head, Nate couldn’t stand it anymore. Snapping his eyes open, he pulled Nora down to the ground and covered her with body. Nora wrapped her legs around his thighs and slid her arms around his neck, her fingertips tracing the bandage around his head. Before he could kiss her again, she put a gentle finger to his lips. 

“I want to, but you should rest,” she said quietly, frowning as her eyes skimmed over his face. “Oh, my love, I’m so fucking glad you’re alive. I didn’t know if I could make it without you. It’s been almost two days--”

“You did great,” he replied, pausing her fears with a kiss. He drank in the wondrous sight of her, cheeks flush from arousal, chocolate brown hair spread across the sleeping bag. Though her sockets had been darkened by stress and grief, those eyes were as gorgeous as ever. Deep brown with flecks of gold where the candlelight caught them, staring up at him with overflowing love that made him curl his toes. 

“I need you, Nora,” he told her hoarsely, pressing their hips together and letting her feel how hard he was through his loose sweatpants. Nora tangled her fingers in his sweat-dampened hair, drawing him down to kiss him, their full lips meeting together passionately. Too tired and lonely to resist, Nora gave in to her desire, peeling off her husband’s shirt with urgency before beginning to tug at his waistband.

“No, no, you first,” he murmured against her lips before pulling away so he could remove her tank top. Nate let his eyes linger on her from above, admiring the view for the millionth time. But those delectable nipples were calling out to him. 

Nora sighed as his mouth descended, circling the aching bud with his tongue before biting lightly. A drop of sweet milk landed on his tongue, happily surprising him. His wife opened her mouth to say something, probably try to stop him out of embarrassment again, but he only clamped down and continued to suckle. 

Sweet and hot, his mouth was flooded in rich milk, coating his tongue and making him ache for more. Fuck, he needed this, spoiling the body that belonged to the love of his life, the mother of his child. While his heart broke for his missing son, he treasured the wife he held in his arms right now, always amazed and thankful that she chose  _ him _ . 

This was the greatest loss they had ever faced together, but far from the first. They would find a way to keep going. They always did.

And, as always, he wanted nothing more than to shower her in his love, push both of them up to that sweet peak together. He couldn’t get enough of how Nora writhed underneath him, her breath ragged and thick, her hands sliding over his sweat-slick shoulders. She was panting heavily by the time Nate shifted to her other breast, littering kisses across her chest, droplets of milk in his stubble. He stole glances of her face, aroused by the way her mouth hung open and her eyelids fluttered with pleasure. 

Nora ran her hands over his broad shoulders, bearing distinctive shirt tan lines from their pre-bomb life, admiring them once more and marveling at how he was with her again. She curled her fingers in his floppy hair, a lighter shade of brown than her own that favored cooler tones, the strands finer and softer. Those alluring green hazel eyes, usually bright and cheerful, now darkened by lust and longing, watching her get off from him. 

Knowing he was focused on making her feel good only added to the mounting pleasure.  _ God _ , his mouth was sending fire throughout her, stirring the heat in her stomach while relieving the ache that had been building since leaving the cryopod. Shaun had been only two months old when the bombs fell and her body still catering to the needs of an infant.

Her hips rolled up to meet his hand as he reached between her legs, rough fingertips searching for her heat. Nate groaned when he found her soaking wet, his fingers immediately coated in her arousal as he ran them over her plump folds. Drawing his fingers back up, he circled her clit and stroked up and down, brushing across the sensitive swollen bud that peeked out from under the hood. Listening to her moan, he sucked harder at her breast, pulling the last drop out and continuing to lap at her with his tongue. 

One thick finger dipped into her, curling against the rough patch that made her cry out his name. Nora forced his mouth off her breast by pulling at his hair and yanking him upwards, desperate to kiss him, to be closer to him. She could taste her milk on his tongue and felt her heart break at the memory of Shaun being ripped from Nate’s arms. Trying to smother her grief, she kissed him harder and stretched to push his sweatpants down. She could only reach his thighs, but it was enough to get her hands on his hard cock while she used her legs to keep shoving his pants down.

As soon as he felt her hands on him, Nate knew he needed to be inside her. Jerking her Vault suit down to her knees and immediately slipped inside her cunt. Nora was hot and slick and ready for him, wiggling her legs to work her suit down and take him in further. He began thrusting before the suit had reached her ankles, kicking at it in between pumps until it was finally off. 

Their chests vibrated against each other as they moaned simultaneously, both yearning for more and more of the other. Legs finally free from the suit, Nora wrapped them around Nate’s waist, locking her ankles behind him, and drew him closer, guiding him to her deepest places. He was so hard and thick, filling her core and giving her that sense of wholeness only he could provide. She ground her hips against him and was rewarded with a heavy grunt, Nate’s eyelids fluttering shut as she clenched her cunt around him.

Nate loved when Nora was like this, under him but in control, her hips gyrating and her walls pulsing until he couldn’t think straight anymore. But this was also how she made him come, and he wasn’t ready to leap off that ledge until she was ready to jump with him. Forcing his eyes open and dragging together the shreds of his control, Nate used one hand to grip her ass and pull her hips up, finding that spot that always made her moan. 

Nora knew this move, knew he was telling her he was close and ready for her to join him. Obediently, she began to play her fingers over her clit, holding off until now out of fear of coming before him. She gripped the back of his neck with her other hand, her face contorted with pleasure that could almost be mistaken for pain, mouth open in a silent scream.

Pleasure washed over them as Nora’s orgasm broke first, instantly triggering Nate’s. Removing her hand from between them, Nora clung to her husband as the rode out their pleasure, hips grinding against each other. Nate pulsed within her and his wife rose to meet him, squeezing her thighs around his waist and grinding her cervix against his twitching tip inside her. She wanted every last drop of his seed, every last bit of him she could get, and Nate was more than willing to give himself to her.

Sighing together, Nate reluctantly withdrew and curled up next to his wife, pulling her back to his chest. One quick sweep of her hair revealed that beautiful neck, where he littered kisses as Nora giggled sleepily, her eyes already closed.

“Thank you,” he murmured in her ear, nipping at the lobe.

“We should get moving soon,” she slurred wearily.

“Soon,” he promised, though she had already fallen asleep. Closing his eyes and breathing deep, Nate smiled into her hair as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more about this couple, y'all let me know if you're interested in seeing them in more sexy and/or non-sexy situations.


End file.
